


Brotherly Embrace

by The Incubus (DrakonNightengale)



Series: The Underworld Chronicles [1]
Category: Underworld Chronicles - I.J. Romero
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Supported Incest, Implied abuse, Incest, It’s all a dream, M/M, Non-Abusive Incest, Referenced Atlan, Referenced Atlan/Xiphrus, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/The%20Incubus
Summary: Xiphrus could enjoy this comfort, his only one. His brother’s eyes were a comfort within the darkness.He wanted the dream to last.
Relationships: Xiphrus | Demon of Destruction/Joxeia | Demon of Creation
Series: The Underworld Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831318
Kudos: 1





	Brotherly Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Xiphrus to be happy and have sex with his brother but I couldn’t commit, you get this instead.

Joxeia stared at me, eyes wide and mouth agape, a gasp escaping him. It was so beautiful. Seeing my brother against the sheets, light hair splayed around him, pink eyes focused on what I was doing between his legs.

I couldn’t help smiling at how he tried to keep his noises down, as his chest rose and fell quickly. Drawing him close I gave him a kiss, leaving his poor manhood unattended as I tasted him.

We were new to this, to embrace one another like this was unheard of but not unwanted. We were created together. Us and our sister, Geara.

She was The Demon of Knowledge.

He was The Demon of Creation.

And I, The Demon of Destruction.

Source-born, and embraced within its colours, we were the first beings to live. Then slowly we created our children. Creating a life in our realm we called Paradise.

I loved Geara and Joxeia, they completed me, but not the same. To me Joxeia completed my soul, made me whole and complete. A happiness I could not find elsewhere even as I searched.

Geara was special in her own way, as our sister she was kind, compassionate and taught us much of the world when we were confused.

I was pushed back from the kiss and saw the quirked brow of my brother.

“Were you trying to suffocate me with your tongue or did your mind wander?” He asked softly. He could read my mind to know, but he never needed to, we were open with one another. I could tell him anything.

“My mind was focused on how wonderful it is to be with you, brother mine.” I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, catching a purr from him.

“Really now?” He flipped us over, so he was on top and my back was against the sheets. We had done this quite a few times over the past few hours, teasing each other but not quite ready to go further.

Over me I could admire how he looked as the sun streamed in from the window. His pale skin matched his hair, and he was perfectly androgynous. We had been born creatures of the most perfect beauty.

I, masculinity. Geara, femininity. 

Joxeia was perfectly androgynous. Soft but strong features, he was thin, built for running. An activity he did quite often. He was smaller than me, not a lot, but enough that I had to lean down to kiss him. 

His hand ran down my chest and I hissed at the cold palm on my hot chest.

“Xiphrus, do you want to go further?” His eyes were genuine, caring, it was sweet.

_I opened my mouth, and the dream ended._

_I stared at the ceiling, eyes wet with tears from the dream._

_Turning to my side I saw the bed empty. It was cold. Getting up I walked over to the mirror and checked myself out, treating injuries from the night before, before meeting my own eyes and seeing the puffy rims on my tanned skin. It was sun-kissed, and down my side I had deep markings that swirled. I wanted the dream back, the paradise I had lost._

_My decisions had lost me my siblings, and I knew it, but I couldn’t do anything but hope that maybe I could get them back._

_Could they forgive me?_

_His soft lips were easy to imagine, his warm embrace to comfort me. It was all experiences I had. The soft careful touches, the deep caresses. I could imagine me lovingly sucking him off as he gave me a soft smile._

_I could taste the idea on my lips._

_Every night after I’d go to bed, I’d be met with the dream. One where we’d never go further. I’d never know what it would be like to say yes, to truly embrace the one I loved._

Instead I’d embrace him, kiss his shoulder, and smile, “let’s finish with our hands then wash up. Our sister waits, and we should not keep her waiting.”

His eyes glimmer for a moment, a sad smile overturns those lips as he kisses my temple, and he nods, gently taking us into his hand and stroking us. Long and soft, gently rubbing the skin and tugging at the sensitive organs.

“Xiphrus, I love you. Wholeheartedly. You’re my everything, am I yours?”

The words leave my lips as I reach my peak, white streaking my vision, I softly gasp.

“Yes, you’re mine.”

The tears reach my eyes, our brotherly embrace fills my heart with warmth.

It’s the only reprieve from reality.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are fucking hard. I don’t want to create tags for this fandom :(
> 
> Maybe I should only pot to Wattpad. But that means posting to _Wattpad_. 
> 
> Also the tags there are WORSE. 
> 
> Lordy loo.
> 
> If it ripped out your heart knowing he is indeed not having a happy relationship with his brother, and has to deal with Atlan’s bullshit, leave a comment and a like. 
> 
> If you don’t know the fandom, you do you! I don’t know why you read it but you do you!


End file.
